Street Chase/Gleaming Shield, Sunset Shimmer, and the Royal Guards capture Twilight, Nighlock, Captain America, Rainbow Dash, Light Ultron, Falcon, Applejack, Quicksilver, and Bucky
Here is how the street chase, and Gleaming Shield, Sunset Shimmer, and the Royal Guards of Canterlot capture Twilight Sparkle, Nighlock, Captain America, Rainbow Dash, Light Ultron, Falcon, Applejack, Quicksilver, and Bucky Barnes in Equestria Civil War. (we see Manehatten as we see Applejack, Quicksilver, and Bucky getting some fruit for them and some of their friends) (Back in the apartment, Twilight, Nighlock, and Cap wait for their friends return) Rainbow Dash:(on Comm) Heads up, Twi. Royal Guards and Police are approaching from the south. Twilight Sparkle:(into Comm) Understood. (They turn and see AJ, Bucky, and Pietro) Nighlock: You guys heard that, didn't you? Quicksilver: Yes. Which means we should be going. Light Ultron:(on comm) They've set the perimeter. Captain America: We know you three are nervous. And you have plenty of reason to be. But we will get out of here. Bucky Barnes: We won't get out of here without fighting through a few of them. You know this. Falcon (Avengers):(on comm) They're entering the building. Twilight Sparkle: Well, the people and ponies we once trusted are coming right now. And some of them might not even be planning on taking us alive. Applejack: They'll best be wise not to underestimate Celestia's orders. Rainbow Dash:(on comm) They're on the roof. We're compromised. (Armed cops and Canterlot Royal Guards run upstairs) Nighlock: This doesn't have to end in a fight guys. (Outside the door, a cop readies a battering ram) Quicksilver:(ties his shoes tighter) Applejack:(readies her lasso) Bucky Barnes:(ungloves his bionic arm) It'll end in a fight either way. Light Ultron:(on comm) 5 seconds. Captain America: We're going to get out of here. You don't have to worry. Bucky Barnes: Yes we do. Falcon (Avengers):(on comm) 3 seconds! Twilight Sparkle: Guys... Rainbow Dash:(on comm) Breach! Breach! Breach! (3 grenades crash through the window. AJ, Pietro, and Bucky kick them over to Twilight, Nighlock, and Cap, who contain the explosions) (Outside) Police Officer: Shoot down the door! (The cop slams the battering ram against the door. Bucky shields himself, AJ, and Pietro from an attack from the window with a mattress. AJ blocks the door with a table as cops and royal guards swing in on cables. Twilight magically pulls a rug from under a cop and a royal guard, sending them flying. Pietro slams another cop into the wall) Nighlock: Pietro, stop! You're gonna kill somebody! Quicksilver:(runs around him and pulls a board up) I' not gonna kill anybody. (Pietro grabs two backpacks and a saddlebag from under the floorboards and throws them out of the window. AJ, Bucky, Pietro, Twilight, Nighlock, and Steve get behind their shields to avoid magic fire. AJ shoves Twilight and she knocks a royal guard over. Pietro shoves Anthony and he knocks a cop over. Bucky shoves Steve and he knocks another cop over. Bucky holds up his metal hand and repels bullets to protect AJ, Pietro, and himself, then slams a cop into the shelves. AJ picks up a large brick and bucks it into a royal guard. Twilight, Anthony, and Steve fight the royal guard and two cops on the balcony. Outside, a cop shoots around the door. Bucky punches through the wall beside the door. He, Pietro, and AJ lay into the cops and Royal guards. A cop descends from a skylight on a zip wire. Pietro speeds at the cop and grabs his gun and slams him into a wall. Bucky bashes a couple of cops with the battering ram. More of the police team and Royal Guards hurry up the stairwell. Bucky and AJ jump onto the zip wire guy and go down a level while Pietro speeds down there, clearing a path for them) (Twilight, Anthony, and Steve exit the room) American Cop:(into walkie talkie) Suspects have broken containment! They're headed down the east stairwell! (Steve grabs the walkie talkie and crushes it while the cop looks at him in shock. Steve jumps down a level while Twilight and Anthony fly down a level as AJ, Pietro, and Bucky keep punching the cops and Royal Guards. Bucky tosses one over the railing and Steve catches him to keep him from falling. He looks at Bucky wearily) Captain America: Come on, man. (Steve throws the cop up onto the landing. Bucky breaks a bannister and swings down it while Pietro speeds down with AJ. Anthony hurls a cop over his shoulders. AJ lays in to jet more Royal Guards and takes them out. A Royal Guard and two cops aim at AJ, Pietro, and Bucky and Twilight cancels out the Royal Guards magic while Anthony and Steve knock the guns out of the cops hands with their shields, which stick into the wall. Bucky and AJ leap down the stairwell and catch on a railing while Pietro speeds down there to meet with them. Steve and Anthony pull their shields out of the wall. Pietro helps Bucky and AJ climb up, then the trio run down a corridor and leap off a balcony. They tumble into the lower roof of the neighboring building where they find their backpacks and saddlebag. AJ picks up her saddlebag, while Pietro and Bucky pick up their backpacks and run) (A shadow, Sunset Shimmer, slams into AJ, Pietro, and Bucky from behind, knocking them down. She has her Crystal Guardian uniform on, and her hair is tied up in a ponytail for combat. She pulls out her lightsaber and activates it. She attacks AJ, Pietro, and Bucky with sweeping kicks and slashes. AJ, Pietro, and Bucky fight back but are kicked into a wall. Sunset Shimmer swipes her lightsaber and spins gracefully. AJ, Pietro, and Bucky narrowly avoid being slashed, and they hold up metal bars to protect themselves) (Twilight, Anthony, and Steve look down at them as Rainbow Dash, Light Ultron, and Falcon swoop from the sky) Twilight Sparkle:(into comm) Guys, southwest rooftop. Light Ultron:(on comm) Why is Sunset here?! Nighlock:(into comm) We're about to find out. (Twilight and Anthony fly while Steve leaps from the balcony,down onto the neighboring building as three choppers fly up. Sunset lunges at AJ, Pietro, and Bucky with her lightsaber, but AJ blocks it with her own lightsaber, Pietro runs around and grabs, and Bucky punches her in the face. Bucky notices the three choppers and points them out as three soldiers fire machine guns from the choppers. The bullets are deflected by Sunset's lightsaber) Captain America:(into comm) Guys. Falcon (Avengers):(on comm) On it. (RD, LU, and Sam fly down and shove the choppers off course, then swoop down to street level) (AJ, Pietro, and Bucky break free from their attacker, sling their bags on their backs, run, and jump down a level. Sunset slides down the wall, using her lightsaber for traction, back lands at street level, and the chase continues. Twilight, Anthony, and Steve follow and land, rolling along the ground. Gunfire from the chopper tears up the sidewalk. AJ, Pietro, and Bucky jump down through an opening, and land in an underpass, running through the traffic. Sunset, Twilight, Anthony, and Steve drop down and chase after AJ, Pietro, and Bucky, Sunset trying to capture them, Twilight, Anthony, and Steve trying to regroup with them and escape the Royal Guards and police. A Royal Guard Vehicle pursues them) CRG-Driver: Stand down! Stand down! (The vehicle closes in, blue lights flashing. Twilight, Anthony, and Steve leap onto the vehicle, and splinter the windshield. The driver stops, Anthony janks him from the vehicle, and kicks the windshield off. Twilight and Steve get in, then Nighlock drives off) ( Category:Nighlocktheawesome Category:Scenes Category:Chase scenes Category:Capture scenes Category:Transcripts